godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
1959 Miami War
The Miami War was a famous mob war that was masterminded by Hyman Roth, who wanted to kill off all of the families in Miami, by dragging the Corleone crime family into a series of wars with other families. When the Corleones found out about the plot, the Corleones killed Roth and took over Miami. Background The Corleone crime family were the most powerful Italian Mafia family on the East Coast, led by Don Michael Corleone. They were allied with the Roth crime family, led by Hyman Roth, a Jewish-American businessman who was affiliated with the bootleggers during Prohibition, and he did business with Michael's late father, Vito Corleone, "the Godfather". Roth's support for the Corleones ended in 1954 when they murdered Moe Greene, a business partner of Roth who was the "founder of Las Vegas (as we know it)". Roth wanted to ruin the Corleones, so he backed Carmine Rosato and Tony Rosato, two rogue Corleone Capos in rebelling in 1958, and Tony Rosato's Gang took over parts of Miami that used to be Corleone territories. Roth set up a meeting in Havana on December 31, 1958, hoping to settle business with his partners-in-crime. He announced that at the time of his retirement or death, he would send hotels to the Corleone crime family/Trapani crime family, the Granados crime family, Mangano crime family, Pennino crime family, and Eddie Levine, but the Chicago Outfit and Almeida crime family would have a share in non-casino operations. However, the plans were ruined by the Cuban Revolution, as revolutionaries took over the casinos and booted the Mafiosi out. Don Aldo Trapani was shot by the Rebels, and Michael Corleone and the others escaped to New York. He designated Trapani Underboss Dominic as the new Don of the New York crime family, ruling Queens. Dominic eliminated Carmine Rosato's gang in Queens, and Roth, hearing of his successes in New York, called him to Miami to help him with business. War Roth was currently at war with Granados, so he needed help; his associate Steven Ciccoricco was held hostage by Rico Granados, so he could not make his own counterattack. Dominic needed Dominic to help him, so Dominic murdered several Granados enforcers and took over their businesses. Dominic rescued Ciccoricco from a building rooftop where he was held, and Roth assisted Dominic in reaching greatness by giving him advice and his safehouse in Miami. Dominic and his crew, made up of Raymond Costa, Jimmy Lira, and Bill Bardi, took over several rackets, from Tony Rosato and Rico Granados. When the Trapanis murdered other families' made men, mob war began. The war between Dominic and Granados and Rosato halted briefly when he murdered political activist Alejandro Almeida, who encouraged a strike at the International Airporty, at JC Junk and Crushing, but it turned out that he was a made man in the Almeida crime family. Almeida's death caused Don Esteban Almeida to cry for vengeance, but he was not yet ready to move into America. Dominic recieved the hit contract from FBI Agent Henry Mitchell, who was associated with Hyman Roth. Dominic continued extorting and bombing rival businesses, and murdering made men of the other families, until suddenly, news arrived that Capo Frank Pentangeli of the Corleones testified against Michael Corleone following what he believed to be an assassination attempt at the Richie's Tavern ambush. Corleone dealt with the trial in New York, but recommended that Dominic make an alliance with the Mangano crime family, a newly-arriving family that was led by the powerful and fearsome Don Samuele Mangano. Dominic met with Samuele Mangano at the bridge to Global Storage, a Mangano warehouse that was used to smuggle American cars into Sicily and weapons into America. Mangano agreed to the alliance with the Corleone Family, and gave his trust to Dominic. However, hitmen tried to kill Dominic at his penthouse, nearly killing him and Fredo Corleone. Corleone said that it was the Manganos, as they were rumored to be planning a mob war; they were actually Roth's hitmen, as Roth anticipated Corleone's reaction. Dominic believed him, and in response, he murdered Giovanni Corbinelli, a Mangano Soldato, behind the St. Rose Medical Center, prompting a decrease in relations between the Mangano Family and the Trapani Family. The final straw occurred when Dominic seized Global Storage from the Manganos and blew up the warehouse, crippling Mangano's operations in America. Mangano was strict and unforgiving, and he ordered his enforcers to take over Miami. While Dominic and Mangano Consigliere Paolo Riccitello were meeting at a warehouse, Underboss Giorgio Strozzi and Soldier Luchino Uliari, among other made men, took over all of the Gun Running crime ring businesses in Miami from the Corleones. Michael Corleone was not aware, as nobody had told him about the war and the accidental betrayal of the Manganos. Dominic was quick to respond, retaking all of his businesses in America. However, the Manganos reclaimed some of them, so Dominic met with Hyman Roth to ask if he could solve the problem. Roth said that he would talk to Mangano, but only if Dominic assassinated President Fidel Castro so that the former president Fulgencio Batista could regain power and allow the Mafia to re-enter Cuba. He told him to murder Batista's last loyal supporters, so that he could gain Castro's trust, but in reality, Roth wanted him to eliminate all opposition to Castro as a favor to Don Esteban Almeida. Dominic was invited to a meeting at the Presidential Palace as a reward for his duties, where he would be sent to kill Castro. Castro was wounded by a sniper rifle shot, but survived, as Almeida was warned of this; after all, he was a General in the Cuban Army, and his soldiers chased Dominic thorough Havana in the middle of the night, but Dominic escaped to Miami, evading the Almeidas and the Police, and the Almeidas declared war on the Corleones. Michael Corleone met with Dominic in New York City after his escapade to Miami from Cuba, and was furious. However, he was even more angry at Fredo, who was talking to Roth behind his back. Fredo was disowned and forced out of the family, while Dominic was given permission to resume the war, but only after the senate hearings on organized crime. Dominic rescued Vincenzo Pentangeli, brother of Frank and head of the Pentangeli crime family, from Roth's men at La Maison Rouge, and Pentangeli stood during the trial, watching it, so Frank changed his mind and denied all of the charges he had pressed against Corleone. Frank committed suicide shortly after, in regret about his guilt. Vincenzo returned to Sicily to lead his family, while Dominic was told to destroy the other families and kill Roth and Agent Mitchell, who had gone rogue. In January 1960, Dominic killed Mitchell on the rooftop of a building in Havana, and also put several Roth enforcers in their graves. Then, he took over Casino Havana and Casino Imperial from the Mangano Family and the businesses owned by the Almeida Family, unlocking their compounds. He started off with the Almeida Compound, bombing the compound and killing the last of the Almeidas, including Don Esteban. Then, he flew to Miami, where he blew up the Granados Compound and Mangano Compound, and then to New York, where he blew up the Tony Rosato Compound, ending his enemies' empires. With all of the enemies out of the picture, Dominic set about finishing Roth, who was going to board a plane that was travelling to Israel, where he wanted to spend his final days. Roth's associates and the MPD defending Roth were killed, and Roth was pushed out of the gate which would connect to the plane door, breaking his bones and killing him. Dominic, under heavy Police heat, drove out of the airport in a baggage car and escaped to the Mangano Compound, where Michael Corleone and several Trapani associates were waiting for him. They all accepted him as "Godfather", and he proceeded to rule all of Miami, robbing banks for money, as he had no more rivals left for a while. Category:Mob wars